HANTU BUGIL
by Hyinata
Summary: Enam anak manusia yang cabul bertemu dengan hantu bugil yang cabul juga saat liburan. Apakah itu karma karena kecabulan mereka? Complete, agak cabul, niatnya humor horor tapi ga kesampean. Yo! Cekidot


Sebelum masuk ke cerita, izinkan saya berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

Terhadap teman-teman seperti AprilliaSiska, Guest, Mell Hinaga Kuran, Popow-Kipow, Line-chan SHL, Cahya Uchiha, Bebek Kuning, Hinatauchiha69, dan semanggi, terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview tulisanku.

Aku ingin sedikit menjawab reviewnya di sini, karena fic-fic sebelumnya tidak bersambung. Jadi, aku itu sebenernya gatau apa maksudnya AU, Canon atau Semi-Canon, hehehe, tapi sekarang aku udah ngerti koo. Terus, aku sampai sekarang belum ngerti maksudnya fin or tbc. Apa mungkin maksudnya fin itu selesai dan tbc itu bersambung ? hehe

Lalu, kalau ada yang bilang buat sekuel atau terusin fic 'Alam Sadarku Alam Mimpiku', mungkin jika ada kesempatan akan aku buat dengan sepenuh hati haha :D

Yaudah cukup sekian dan terima kasih.

Silakan menikmatiii ^_^

**HA****NT****U ****B****UG****IL**

All of character at this fanfiction are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

All of character up there are Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chooji and Sai.

AU-typo-OOC-Complete-maksudnya sih humor horror, tapi kalo ga kesampean, maapin yah? Hehe :p

Please Enjoy ^_^

=====Hantu Bugil=====

_~Libur telah tiba, libur telah tiba, hore! hore! hore!~_

"Matiin musiknya dobe!" Seru Sasuke sembari membenarkan headphone berwarna dark blue yang kini telah menutupi sebagian telinganya.

"Ayolah teme, ini kan lagu favoritku. Huhu" Naruto hanya merengek-rengek tak karuan pada Chooji yang hendak mematikan musik dari music player di mobilnya.

Merasa mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke akhirnya Naruto memencet tombol stop di depannya.

"Selalu saja aku yang harus mengalah. Huft." Naruto mendengus kesal sambil memainkan gantungan-gantungan boneka yang menempel di kaca depan mobil yang sedang melaju itu.

"Hihi, yang sabar yaa Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dari tempat duduk di belakang Naruto. Tangan kirinya menghampiri bahu Naruto dan mengelusnya pelan sambil melemparkan senyum manis dari bibirnya yang tipis.

Naruto tidak ingin merajuk terlalu lama, akhirnya ia membalas senyuman Hinata dengan cengiran lima jarinya lalu mengacak puncak surai indigo Hinata.

=====Hantu Bugil=====

Liburan kuliah kali ini Naruto, Sasuke, Chooji, Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino berniat menghabiskan waktu seminggu penuh di Balai. Jauh-jauh mereka datang dari Bandeng berlibur ke Balai hanya untuk menyaksikan panorama yang katanya luar binasa indah, eh luar biasa indah maksudnya, hehe.

Mereka berangkat dari Bandeng dengan pesawat terbang. Sesampainya di Balai mereka segera menaiki mobil yang telah sebelumnya disewa bersama untuk keperluan mereka selama di Balai.

Kini mobil yang mereka kendarai sedang melaju ke arah Pantai Kutai. Sengaja mereka berangkat pagi-pagi karena tidak ingin pulang ke penginapan terlalu sore. Paling utama bagi para cewek-cewek sih, gamau kelamaan bermain di pantai, takut kulit mereka hitam.

Mobil Honda Jazz merah mereka muat menampung delapan orang manusia termasuk Chooji si gendut. Tentu Chooji bertugas sebagai pengemudi, karena kalau Chooji kebagian duduk di belakang, bisa-bisa mesin mobil sewaannya ngedrop karena keberatan oleh Chooji, hahaha.

Selain Chooji sebagai pengemudi, di bagian depan ada Naruto. Di bagian tengah berjajar ada Shikamaru, Hinata dan Sasuke. Di bagian belakang ada Sai, Ino dan Sakura.

Semuanya sengaja duduk berpasang-pasanganan. Namanya juga orang pacaran, pasti maunya deket-deket terus. Seperti Hinata dan Sasuke yang duduk berdekatan di bagian tengah. Shikamaru yang jadi kambing congekpun harus rela dipanas-panasi oleh pasangan yang satu ini. Pasalnya pacar Shikamaru yaitu Temari tidak bisa ikut karena sedang ada kumpul keluarga besar di Suna. Lalu Sai dan Ino, pasangan hangat baru kemaren sore, gamau dipisahin barang sejengkalpun. Terus ada Sakura dan Naruto. Tadinya sih mereka juga ingin duduk deketan, tapi berhubung gak ada jok dengan empat kursi, akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan duduk di belakang. Ditambah kebiasan Naruto dari orok yang gak kuat naik kendaraan kalau ga di depan banget, yaa pasti mabok perjalanan deh. Kalau Chooji yaa jones akut jadi ga punya pacar, hahaha. Maapin author ya Chooji, selalu jadiin kamu korban.

=====Hantu Bugil=====

"Sudah sampai." Ujar Chooji yang tengah melenggak-lenggokkan kepalanya mencari celah untuk parkir mobil, lalu kemudian memarkirkannya dengan rapih dan indah.

Semuanya berhamburan keluar mobil dan mulai menyiapkan perlengkapan berenangnya yang tersimpan di bagasi.

"Hinata, kau yakin akan memakai bikini ini?" bisik Ino di dekat telinga Hinata. Sontak membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena malu. Lihat saja bikini yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari tasnya, sekseh banget berooo, ga kuaatt. Tak terbayang bagaimana Sasuke saat melihat Hinata memakai bikini barunya itu. Mungkin mimisan? Haha.

"Ah, I-ino-chan, jangan seperti itu. Hehe. A-aku ya-yakin akan memakainya. Sasuke sendiri yang membelikan ini untukku." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Ih, aku tak menyangka Sasuke akan seagresif itu padamu Hinata, hahaha." Goda Sakura sambil mencolek-colek pinggul biolanya Hinata.

"Ah, Sakura-chan hentikan, geli, hehehe." Mereka bertiga terlalu asik cengengesan sampai tidak sadar bahwa para cowok sudah melenggang ke pantai duluan karena terlalu lama menunggu manusia-manusia 'ribet' tiga ini.

Ino lantas mengajak Sakura dan Hinata untuk berganti pakaian di kamar mandi umum di sekitar mereka.

Ketiganya memasuki kamar mandi masing-masing yang tepatnya berendengan. Setelah selesai Sakura keluar dengan tampilan bikini berwarna merah mudanya yang seksi namun agak sedikit tertutup di bagian bawahnya. Sakurapun menunggu teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak lama Ino keluar dengan berbikini rumbai-rumbai kesukaannya yang berwarna ungu tua. Lima menit Sakura dan Ino menunggu Hinata yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"Apa mungkin Hinata sudah duluan ke pantai, Ino?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak mungkin Hinata meninggalkan kita, Sakura." Timpal Ino.

"A-ano, Sa-sakura, I-ino, aku masih di da-dalam. Kalian duluan saja. Nanti a-aku menyusul." Cicit Hinata dari dalam kamar mandi paling ujung itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Sakura khawatir dengan temannya yang satu itu.

"I-iya. Nanti aku menyusul, gomen Sakura, Ino." Tukas Hinata.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama yaa Hinata, kami tunggu di pantai. Jaa" seru Ino lalu menarik lengan Sakura. Sakura dan Ino berlari-lari kecil ke arah pantai mendatangi para boyband gadungan so idem yang telah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Di kamar mandi sendiri, Hinata merutuk dirinya yang mau-maunya disuruh-suruh Sasuke mengenakan pakaian seperti ini. Namun Hinata tidak bisa lama-lama di kamar mandi karena sudah ada yang mengantri lagi.

Hinatapun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menundukkan kepalanya malu. Wajahnya sudah bak kepiting rebus kalau dilihat-lihat. Seusai menyimpan pakainnya ke mobil, Hinata menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang bermain bola di laut.

Hinata tidak berani menyapa teman-temannya, diapun hanya mematung menahan malu sambil terus melirik teman-temannya dengan tatapan meraung meminta pertolongan dari orang di sekitarnya yang terus memerhatikan keindahan lekukan tubuhnya. Poor Hinata.

Shikamaru menengok ke arah Hinata berdiri sekarang. Si pemalas berambut nanas itu hanya bisa melohok memandangi temannya yang super sekseh itu. _Mahakarya Tuhaan._ Batin Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang kepalanya dilempari bolapun tidak bergeming sedikitpun melihat salah satu keajaiban dunia itu. Sasuke, Naruto, Chooji, Sai, Ino dan Sakura yang terheran melihat tingkah Shikamaru lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sosok yang membuat Shikamaru tak sadarkan diri itu.

_Hi-hinata._ Batin mereka.

Tubuh jenjang dan langsing Hinata yang dibalut bikini tipis berwarna violet mengekspos sudut demi sudut tubuh Hinata beserta lekukannya. Kulit porselennya bersinar bagaikan mutiara yang terkena sinar matahari. Rambut lurusnya. Leher putihnya. Perut ratanya. Daadaa-nyaaaa, bayangkan tanganmu yang sedang menengadah, memegang balon besar berisi air yang memenuhi jari-jarimu. Bayangkan kamu bisa buka kutangnya pake gi-gi! Aaah.

#woy author jangan ngajarin cabul woy! Hahahaha :D

Ooh tidak, Sasuke mimisan. Naruto ileran. Chooji ingusan._Ooh Hinata, kemarilah._ Gumam Shikamaru. Tak lama terdengar suara BLEETAAKK. Sasuke ngebogem Shikamaru mentah-mentah. "Puas lo!" geram Sasuke sambil memelintir leher Shikamaru yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Oi! Aku tidak bisa bernapas nih. Uhuk. Uhuk." Seru Shikamaru berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan bogemannya dari Shikamaru.

"Hinata, kemari!" pinta Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam air dan ikut bermain bersama mereka. Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah berada di dalam laut yang dalamnya sepinggul Sasuke. Greb. "Gotcha, kena kau Hinata." Gumam Sasuke pelan dengan tangan yang bebas mencengkram pinggul Hinata.

Hinata meronta-ronta meminta Sasuke melepaskan pelukan di pinggulnya. "A-ah lepaskan Sasuke."

"Jangan harap." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menyeringai kemudian memukul bola mainannya dengan satu tangan.

=====Hantu Bugil=====

Setelah puas bermain bola di air dan bermain bola voli di pantai mereka bergegas kembali ke mobil, tentu setelah berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Mereka berdelapan kemudian meninggalkan pantai, menavigasikan mobilnya ke rumah makan seafood yang dilewatinya. Setelah puas makan dan berbelanja sampai malam, merekapun pulang ke penginapan untuk beristirahat.

Mereka menyewa tiga kamar. Kamar paling kiri ada Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai. Kamar tengah ada Hinata, Sakura dan Ino. Kamar paling kanan ada Chooji dan Shikamaru.

Tapi nampaknya liburan yang sangat huforia ini belum cukup sampai di situ. Bukannya istirahat setelah seharian beraktivitas, manusia ciptaan Tuhan yang bergender laki-laki dan perempuan itu malah pesta film p***o! Oh maygad -_-

Para cowok kecuali Chooji berkumpul di kamar Naruto yang kebetulan bawa laptop. Chooji berkata bahwa dia kecapean. Para cewek yang tadinya tidak berniat nonton malah keasikan dengan laptop Shikamaru, sang agen film biru.

=====Hantu Bugil=====

"Dobe, cepat matikan lampunya." Titah Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang berganti baju di dekat lemari yang tepat bersebelahan dengan saklar. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ditemani Shikamaru dan Sai memilih film yang akan ditonton mereka malam ini.

Ctrek. Saklar sudah dimatikan. Naruto segera melebur ke atas kasur menempatkan diri di antara teman-temannya yang sudah mulai menyetel adegan demi adegan.

=====Hantu Bugil=====

"Sakura, aku malu melihatnya." Panggil Hinata kikuk karena dia duduk di bagian tengah di atas ranjang mereka, tepat sekali di depannya laptop Shikamaru. Telapak tangan mungilnya menutupi seluruh wajah merahnya.

Ino yang merasa Hinata terus berisik menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Hinata tengah menonton film itu dari celah-celah jari kecilnya. "Oh? Hahaha hahaha Hinata apa yang kau lakukan? Hahaha" Ino tertawa keras. Sakura yang tadinya tak peduli malah ikutan melirik dan menertawakan Hinata yang kikuk kikuk ciluk ba.

"Hahahaha Hinata, Haha, nonton saja seperti kamu nonton drama Koreak, nikmati setiap adegannya Hinata." Goda Sakura dengan wajah mesumnya.

_Mana bisa? Huft._ Gumam Hinata mencelos.

Kini suasana kamar hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara audio keciiil sekali dari laptop Shikamaru yang berwarna tosca tersebut.

_Aah, ooh, come on baby, aah, aah, ooh, mmhmm, aaaaahh, mhmm, come closer baby hmmm, aaaahhh yes right baby_

Suara desahan-desahan, lenguhan-lenguhan dari kedua manusia berlawanan jenis yang sedang beraksi dalam laptop tosca itu membuat Sakura, Hinata dan Ino memanas. Keringat hangat mulai bermunculan di sekitar pelipis dan punggung mereka. Pikiran mereka melayang tak karuan melihat adegan demi adegan panas aktor film biru tersebut. Tubuh ketiga gadis yang sedang melototi layar laptoppun 'kejang-kejang'. Siapa yang beraksi siapa yang kepanasan, sungguh tidak masuk akal, hahaha.

=====Hantu Bugil=====

"Bisa diam tidak sih kau Shikamaru! Laptopnya jadi gak seimbang. Pusing nih liatnya!" seru Sai ketus.

"Urusai!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Dari tadi mereka bukannya menikmati adegan demi adegan dari frame laptop di depannya, malah kepusingan karena laptopnya terus bergerak tidak seimbang dan itu berkat Shikamaru yang tidak bisa diam. Shikamaru selalu saja kepanasan dan gelinjangan kalau sedang menonton film biru dan membuat kasur jadi goyang-goyang ga beres.

"Aash! Demi apaa Shikamaru, kau tidur saja sanah dengan Chooji!" seru Naruto geram melihat kelakuan Shikamaru, si makhluk pintar tapi aneh. _Freak freak freak._ Batin Naruto frustasi.

"Kalian jahat sekali sih. Hahahah. Yaudin, yaudiin, aku ke kamar Chooji saja tidur." Balas Shikamaru seraya beranjak dari kasur dan pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Huft, akhirnya kita merdeka." Hela Sai.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai pun melanjutkan 'kerjaan' mereka yang sempat tertunda.

_Ooh baby ooh, Aaaah aaah honey aah ooh yes aah, aakh aakh, mmmhh, honey aakh, honey, baby, ooh_

_Ah, juniorku terjepit celana dalam. Sesak sekali di bawah,_ Batin Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa author jelaskan #iyalah author ga punya bayangan -_-

Kini giliran Naruto yang melenguh. Tangannya menelungkupkan diri pada resleting celana levis yang dikenakannya.

Sai sendiri memainkan tangannya memelintir ujung baju yang ia pakai.

=====Hantu Bugil=====

"Hey, kalian ngerasa gak, kamar ini makin lama makin panas yaa, atau perasaanku saja?" tanya Ino pada Hinata dan Sakura dibalas anggukan keduanya.

"Mm, yasudah aku nyalakan dulu AC-nya ya?" tawar Hinata pada dua temannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Hinata." Jawab Sakura.

Lalu Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya pada meja disamping ranjang mereka. _Itu dia remotnya._ Gumam Hinata. Grep, Hinata mengambil remot di atas meja samping kanan ranjang yang ia duduki. Lalu Hinata mencari di mana tempat AC di pasang.

_Biasanya AC kan ditaruh di dinding atas kamar._ Batin Hinata kemudian Hinata melirik ke arah dinding-dinding di sekitar kamarnya. _Tidak ada, di mana yah? Ah, di atas ranjang mungkin?_ Batin Hinata lagi. Hinatapun melirik dinding di belakangnya dan

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Ino dan Sakura panik. Hinata yang kaget dan ketakutan meloncat dari ranjangnya dan menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di dinding di atas Sakura dan Ino.

Saat Ino dan Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya bersamaan,

"AAAAAAAAAA … AAAAAAA! AAAAA! HANTU!" teriak Sakura dan Ino histeris sambil melonjak dari ranjangnya menjauhi sesosok perempuan berambut panjang menjuntai sampai menutupi wajahnya. Hantu perempuan yang tidak berpakaian itu sedang mengibaskan kedua tangannya membuat angin di sekitar wajahnya yang seperti sedang kepanasan.

Dibalik keheranan, kekagetan, ketakutan Hinata, Sakura dan Ino yang tengah melotot melihat penampakan hantu bugil di depannya :

"Hi-hi-hi-hi" ucap Sakura tersenggal-senggal. Plak. Ino menepak bahu Sakura, "Hi-hinata! " ucap Sakura lantang.

"Na-na-na-na" jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Plak. Ino menepuk bahu Hinata, "Na-nanni?! " jawab Hinata lantang.

"Ish, kalian ini mengapa mendadak gagap hah?" seru Ino yang tak habis pikir pada kedua temannya yang menjadi gagap dalam sekejap.

Bug. Sakura ngebogem Ino, "Kenapa nanya dasar Ino-pig! Kan ceritanya kita lagi ketakutan. Baka!"

"A-ano, teman-teman, tapi lihat, hantu itu sedang menatap laptop kita. A-apa dia sedang menonton film kita juga?" Cicit Hinata yang setia memandangi penampakan hantu bugil di depannya.

"Hah? Apa hantu juga suka nonton film porno?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah innosennya.

"Kau gila Sakura?" teriak Ino bermaksud menimpali pertanyaan Sakura yang terkesan tak 'ber-otak' barusan.

"Tapi Ino, lihat, dia kepanasan seperti kita tadi saat no-nonton film itu." Jawab Hinata lemas dan sedikit malu.

Sreeet. Sreek.

"Ka-ka-kalian berisik, li-li-lihat ha-ha-ha-hantunya memelototi kita." Ucap Hinata ketakutan. Pelipis mereka bertiga dihujani keringat dingin dan kandung kemihnya dipenuhi air-air 'ketakutan'.

=====Hantu Bugil=====

"Apa kalian mendengar teriakan dari kamar gadis-gadis hah?" celetuk Sai yang mulai kembali dari imajinasi liarnya.

"Hn. Aku mendengarnya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Mereka kenapa? Sakura sayangku cintaku dia kenapa?" ucap Naruto yang pontang-panting bangkit dari duduknya. Sai dan Sasukepun tidak mau ketinggalan untuk segera bangkit dan menuju kamar pacar-pacar mereka.

"Heh Naruto, kau menghalangi kami, pergi sana!" gerutu Sasuke sambil menarik-narik ujung kaos Naruto.

"Sasuke, kaulah yang menghalangi kami, kami yang duluan mau turun dari ranjang." Seru Sai tak mau kalah duluan dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"KAUU-" Brug. Mereka bertiga jatuh dari ranjang karena saling mandahului turun dari ranjang.

"Ittai! Kau menindih kepalaku baka yarou!" erang Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan. Mereka bertigapun bangkit berdiri. Namun sebelum menuju pintu kamar keluar, mereka teringat laptopnya belum dimatikan. Mati mereka jika ada yang masuk ke kamar dan mendapati mereka sedang menonton film porno.

"Naruto, matikan dulu laptopnya sana." Titah Sai kepada Naruto yang sedang mengelus-elus kakinya yang sakit sewaktu tadi jatuh dari ranjang.

"Merepotkan. Iya, iyaaa." Turut Naruto. Ketika berbalik Naruto kaget bukan main, di atas ranjangnya sekarang ada seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat kehitaman yang telanjang sedang memerhatikan layar laptop di depannya.

"HHYYAAAAAA! HANTUUU! HANTUUUU!" teriak Naruto tak karuan dan ketakutan.

Sasuke dan Sai yang hendak membuka pintu kamarpun berbalik bersamaan melihat apa yang terjadi pada temannya si kuning.

"Ha-ha-ha-HANTUUUUUU!" teriak Sai dan Sasuke berbarengan dengan ekspresi terkejut dan takut.

Sasuke dan Sai pun saling mendahului membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa-gesa dan pontang-panting. Lantas pintu kamar mereka kunci dari luar. Berharap hantu bugil di kamar tadi tidak akan mengikuti mereka.

Dug dug dug! Dug dug dug!

"Hantunya mau kaluar, ayo pergiii!" teriak Sasuke sembari pontang-panting berlari menjauhi kamarnya.

Sai yang ikut berlari bersama Sasuke merasa ada yang tertinggal di kamar. Sai ingat Naruto tidak sedang bersama mereka berdua.

"Sasuke, tungguu!" teriak Sai menghentikkan Sasuke yang tengah berlari kocar-kacir.

"Naruto Sasukee! Masih di kamar!" seru Sai pada Sasuke yang sudah lebih jauh jaraknya dari dia. Sasukepun berlari menghampiri Sai dan bersama dengan Sai mengeluarkan kunci dari sari saku Sai.

Dug Dug Dug !

"HYAAAA JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUU. HYAAAAA CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA ! HANTUNYA MENDEKATIKU ! HYAAA" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar. Suara Naruto bergetar dan sepertinya ia sedikit menangis karena takut hantu bugil di depannya tengah memelototi dan melayang ke arah Naruto.

Cklek. Sreet.

"Ayo Naruto cepat keluar." Seru Sasuke yang masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan mengajak Sai dan Naruto lari.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke, gadis-gadis bagaimana?" tanya Sai yang sedang engos-ngosan.

=====Hantu Bugil=====

"Ayo buka pintunya cepat! Hantunya melayang ke ar-" teriak Sakura pada Hinata.

Cklek.

"Cepat keluar!" seru Ino kemudian.

BRRUUGG !

Gedebug, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura menabrak Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan kamar mereka. Mereka berenampun terjatuh ke atas lantai. Belum sempat mereka bangun dari jatuhnya, hantu bugil perempuan dan laki-laki yang tadi berada di kamar mereka muncul dari balik pintu dan melayang-layang ke arah mereka berenam yang sedang tak karuan. Antara sakit karena jatuh dan ketakutan melihat hantu menakutkan sedang menghampiri mereka. Hantu laki-laki bugil berwajah gendorowo dengan luka di hampir semua mukanya melayang mendekati mereka berenam. Hantu perempuan bugil berambut lebat menutupi wajahnyapun tengah menyeringai ke arah mereka berenam.

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Naruto dan Ino pun menyembunyikan wajah mereka di balik tangan mereka. Menahan takut dan menunggu apa yang akan menimpa mereka. Mereka benar-benar pasrah jika sampai harus ditelan oleh hantu bugil yang mereka lihat sekarang.

Lama menunggu dengan penuh harap mereka tidak merasakan apa-apa. Sasukepun memberanikan diri membuka mata dan mengangkat badannya dari tempat persembunyian.

"Ha-hantunya, me-mereka pergi!" seru Sasuke dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Akhirnya yang lainnya membuka mata dan memandang tak percaya pada hantu yang beberapa menit lalu berhasil membuat mereka ketakutan setengah mati telah menjauh dari mereka.

"Hantu-hantu itu bergandengan tangan. Err ?" tanya Hinata bingung plus tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Ap-apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Sakura lemas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita kembali saja ke kamar dan beristirahat bersama untuk malam ini." Ajak Ino pada lima lainnya. Disusul anggukan teman-temannya.

Merekapun bangkit dari duduknya dan saling membantu yang lainnya untuk berdiri. Mereka akhirnya memasuki kamar para gadis dan membuat teh hangat.

=====Hantu Bugil=====

Cklek.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino melirik pintu bersamaan. _Hantu?_ Batin mereka.

"Oi, kalian kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Keenam anak manusia itupun lega karena yang muncul bukanlah sosok hantu bugil lainnya tapi hantu ngeres yang suka film bugil.

"O-oiya itu a-ano, apa kalian baik-baik saja? Barusan aku mimpi menyeramkan. Aku terbangun dan segera kesini menghampiri gadis-gadis takut terjadi sesuatu.

"Aku bermimpi kalian dikejar hantu bugil, laluu" Shikamaru memasang pose sedang berpikir.

"Hm, kalian, ah aku lupa lagi, hihihi." Shikamaru yang lupa apa yang mau dikatakannya hanya bisa nyengir cengengesan.

"Mimpi dikejar hantu bugil?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru. Naruto menatap horor kelima teman saksi kejadian tragis barusan.

**DEG**

=====Complete=====

Yeaaa, akhirnya selesai. Yea yea, mohon reviewnya yaa reader :D

Jangan lupa review! Awas, kalo engga nanti aku datengin hantu bugil ke rumah kalian! Hahahahah :D

Hatur nuhun tos maca carpon kagungan simkuring ^_^


End file.
